Agent Six
Agent Six, or simply known as Six, is an agent of Providence and Rex's handler. His name comes from the fact that he is the sixth most dangerous man on the planet. 2.06, "Divide By Six" Due to Six's strict by-the-book personality, Rex goes as far as to refer to him as a "nanny, just more aggro". 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" Due to losing six years of his memories, he is currently in a state whereas Providence are trying to help him gain it back. History Background Not much is known about Agent Six's history. He was homeless at some point in his life, and during that time One took him in and trained him. He later joined The Six, a group of dangerous mercenaries led by One. After an unknown amount of time, Six eventually left the group. He later revealed to Rex that there was a time when he wanted to be number One, and that he was well on his way until he met Rex. Six believed that his work for Providence was more important than The Six's work, saying that "fighting a planet-wide plague ranks just a bit higher than breaking arms and legs..." Rescuing Rex After leaving The Keep, while Rex was fighting the Multi-headed E.V.O. the first thing he did was alert Rex about the endangered civilians. When he realized Rex couldn't save them he unsheathed his swords and performed a series of acrobatic feats, cutting and moving the debris in mid-air so that they wouldn't fall onto the civilians. When back at Providence Base, he talks to Doctor Holiday about Rex. Learning that Rex's lack of discipline is simply because of the pressure placed on him by Six. He comments that Rex simply needs to learn to control his emotions. After Rex escapes, Six and other Providence Agents find him with Noah. Spotting The Pack attacking, he moved Rex out of the way of one of Skalamander's crystal spikes. Being unprepared for the battle, he loses Bobo Haha, Rex, and Noah through one of Breach's portals. Later he came to the rescue of Rex, Bobo, and Noah. After giving Bobo his laser pistols he battled Breach. While initially being on the losing side of the battle, he gained the upper hand after unsheathing his swords and throwing them through two of her portals, knocking her unconscious. String Theory Six battled an E.V.O., who became a "cactus man." While trying to explain to Rex his mission, he decided to just deal with it himself. Though once Rex cured the father he told Rex that orders were orders. Personality Agent Six has an extremely stoic personality, often keeping a stern look on his face. Despite his emotionless exterior, he is a caring person deep down. An example of this is when Six first discovered Rex, who at the time was a young boy, trapped beneath a collapsed building. After Rex confessed that he was scared and alone, with no memory of ever having a family, Six showed sympathy for him and took him back to Providence. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" It is implied that Six was not given the title of "One" (or any higher) because of the softer side of his personality, which made him less of a threat than the others. Six rigidly believes that orders are orders, and that they must be obeyed even if one doesn't like them. However, Agent Six isn't without morals. For example, when White Knight was going to use a Bleach Bomb to stop zombie E.V.O.s from crossing the Brooklyn Bridge, Six removed the detonation key, effectively disobeying White Knight's orders. 1.02, "String Theory" In an attempt to cheer Rex up, Six offered to buy Rex a few more days in Cabo Luna, despite the vacation not being authorized. 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" Six also offered Rex the choice of leaving Providence. 1.05, "The Architect" He also tricked White Knight into thinking he, Rex and Doctor Holiday would return on The Keep. 2.15, "A Family Holiday" Six has also stated that he dislikes firearms, which is why he prefers to use a sword in combat. After lossing the last six years of his memories, Six acts more like the mercenary he once was. Six became more argressive, cocky, mercessiless, irresponsible, sarcastic, and abit of a loner. He is much more flirtatious towards Dr. Holday and toward Five, to a lesser extent. His personality became somewhat more similiar to Rex's personality. After deciding to try to become the man everyone knows, Six started to act alittle more like his responsible self but still acts abit on his "mercenary" side of his personality. Physical Appearance Six wears a green suit with a black tie and black sunglasses. As noted by Doctor Holiday, Six likes to continually wear the same suit. He also has a trench coat similar to his suit that he wears in harsh cold weather conditions to keep himself warm. 1.10, "The Forgotten" One year prior to the start of the series, he is shown wearing a green combat suit instead of his regular green suit and tie. Like usual he still wore his sunglasses. Powers and Abilities Abilities Six is skilled in various forms of martial arts. He wields a pair of magna blades that can slice through most materials with ease; he stores them in his sleeves. These swords can also be used as a powerful magnet when joined together, forming a shape similar to a tuning fork. Six is also proficient in the arts of knife throwing and still has formidable fighting skills when battling with a single katana. He is also very knowledgeable of Providence's rules and codes, most likely because of his by-the-book personality 1.07, "Leader of the Pack". He has peak human agility and speed. His skills are clearly seen when, after jumping out of a Providence carrier, he unsheathed his swords and performed a series of acrobatic feats. He sliced through boulder-sized chunks of debris in mid-air, jumping from each of them, so that they wouldn't fall onto the civilians below—all before he touched the ground. Six's reflexes are fast enough that he can deflect point blank gunfire with his katana. Six also has his own Providence jump jet that is grey/black in color, instead of the usual white color like the rest of Providence's air vehicles, having full capability of flying it 1.21, "Payback". Relationships Rebecca Holiday :"Holiday-- Rebecca. You are the strongest, smartest woman I have ever met. And the most stubborn. You ''never give up."—Six encouraging Holiday not to give up. 2.15, "A Family Holiday" Six and Rebecca have a strong, emotional relationship with one another. When Holiday first met Six, she thought he was just another hired gun. However, her opinion soon changed after he introduced himself and showed interest in her belief that E.V.O.s should be cured (possibly because of his past experience with E.V.O.s), not killed. When Six showed Holiday how Rex could be the "cure" she'd been searching for, she hugged him. Later, they were both assigned the job of taking care of Rex, Providence's secret weapon. Although Agent Six and Dr. Holiday sometimes argue over how to treat Rex, they tend to work well together. They respect each others' opinions and advice, occasionally cracking dry jokes at one another. It was subtly implied that Holiday might have had feelings for Six early-on in the series, but Six hadn't reciprocated them at that point. For example, Holiday attempted to hold Six's hand after she made an insensitive comment about him wearing the same suits all the time, but he walked away. When Six and Holiday attended a party at the Abysus Consulate, Six stated that she looked nice in her dress. Six and Holiday were seen holding hands as the corrupted nanites drained off them, if only for a second. 1.15, "What Lies Beneath" Later, after Rex says "I will never understand women," Six says "I still don't have a clue." The relationship between Holiday and Six slowly strengthened. When Holiday went to disastrous lengths to get her sister cured by a man named Doctor Moses, Six, feeling not so sure about it, went out of his way and found out it was all a scam. Agent Six made a great effort in curing Holiday's E.V.O. sister, Beverly, and almost died in the process. After Beverly was cured, Six asked Holiday out on date, under Rex's insistence. 2.15, "A Family Holiday" :"And getting back my memories of you...are worth any risk."— Six to Rebecca before attempting to regain his memory. 2.18, "Six Minus Six" When Six lost the past six years of his memory, he didn't remember any thought of Doctor Holiday. When first seeing her, he referred to Doctor Holiday as 'Doctor Beautiful'. It was further elucidated that Six held a strong attraction when he replied with the answer "You. Me. Tahiti. Under a palm tree" when Holiday asked him what he saw in a picture in order to determine his mental state. At the end of the episode, Six attempted to regain his memories so that he could be a better man for Holiday, despite the risks. Later, in "Back In Black", It is revealed that Six and Rebecca left Providence to search for Rex. Rex Salazar Agent Six is the one who first found Rex and brought him to Providence after witnessing his curing ability. Although Agent Six views Rex as a weapon, much like the rest of Providence, he also cares about his safety and recognizes that he is a teenager, considering his reaction to Rex's relationship with Circe. Despite his hidden compassion for Rex, he still gets annoyed when Rex acts like an immature teenager. After curing the Multi-headed E.V.O., Rex said "Let's celebrate!", to which Agent Six responded, "Celebrate? You wrecked six city blocks." Six also seems to trust Rex's judgment to an extent, as Six shut down a bomb that was placed to wipe out New York City, purely relying on Rex to cure the attacking E.V.O., Peter Meechum. Six gave Rex a Tanto blade inscribed with the bushido symbol of loyalty for his birthday. Six stated that he had its twin blade (which was given to Six for his birthday the day he found Rex); telling him "Whether for good or ill, our fates will follow the same path". White Knight Somehow, it was drawn that Six and White Knight were even friends before Providence was formed. It also seems like the two did mysterious "jobs" with one another, one doing with the Caspian Sea. 2.18, "Six Minus Six" They even became partners back when Providence was first starting out, and the two appeared to be close. Six even received a gift from Knight for his birthday. However, while Six grew weary of winning only battles and not the war, White Knight showed an almost sadistic satisfaction in killing E.V.O.s. When Dr. Fell attempted to disassemble Rex to reverse-engineer his curing abilities, Six and White Knight came to blows over their conflicting views on the subject. During the fight, they accidentally damaged the lab's machinery, causing it to overload. Despite their previous fight, White Knight helped Six out of the lab, at the expense of himself being trapped inside. The overload bleached White Knight's hair and skin white and destroyed every nanite in his body. Afterward, it's shown that White Knight harbored resentment for Six, feeling that he was partly responsible for what happened to him. He also felt that Six betrayed him for siding with an E.V.O. The Six ﻿Before Six joined Providence, he was part of a mercenary group consisting of the six most dangerous people in the world: One (his mentor), Dos, Trey, IV, and Five. Following a mission in Malaysia during which IV lost his pinky (he blamed Six), One began to turn E.V.O. (one of the first based on the fact that he began 5 years ago) and had been stalling for time using his training and stubborn determination. These events caused the group to split up, reuniting only to see their master. Upon hearing of Providence, Six decided to go work for them, if for nothing else than to find a cure for his master (explaining why he expressed interest in the possibility of a cure) which he eventually did find in the form of Rex. Of all the members of The Six (most of whom resented Six for leaving, especially IV who still blamed him for his pinky), Six was closest to his teacher, One, demonstrated when he was the only one who tried to contain him in the Petting Zoo instead of killing him (though the others justified their actions stating that their master could never be caged). Of all his pupils, the master was most proud of Six because he went on to become more than a mercenary but a true hero. Six's relationship seems to be better with Five than the others, as shown by the fact that she helped him rescue Beverly Holiday by providing the location of the lab where Branden Moses's auction was being held, though she didn't participate in the battle herself. Five implies more than once that they were in a relationship some time ago, although her dialogue indicates that it did not end well. Caesar Salazar Though he seems grateful that Rex has finally met someone from his family, Six clearly doesn't trust Caesar and largely regards him as a security threat. Mostly because the latter has twice overpowered large numbers of providence soldiers with his technology, and also because he was one of the original scientists who worked on the nanites, making him a major liability working with Providence. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" M. Rex :''To learn about Agent Six's M. Rex counterpart go to the Agent Six (M. Rex) article. Appearances Trivia * Six prefers, as Rex put it, "old school". 1.12, "Rabble" * Six keeps odd tasting mints in his inside right coat pocket. * Six can combine his swords into a double-bladed staff-like weapon. * Agent Six wears only green colored suits. His wardrobe was revealed to be full of the same clothing, which made Rex believe that Six even sleeps in them. 1.11, "Operation: Wingman" * Six's birthday coincides Rex's celebration of him joining the Providence * Six's eyes have been shown five times: ** Partly in episodes "The Day That Everything Changed" and "String Theory" ** Fully in "Divide by Six", "A Family Holiday", and "Six Minus Six" * Six swims under water with his sunglasses. * Six switches to his swat suit during his memory loss. * Six still maintains th name Six, even thought there is currently no One. * It is implied that he and Five had something until he skrewed it up. References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Providence Category:Males Category:Providence Category:Providence Agents Category:Humans Category:Agent Six Category:Former Providence members Category:the six